


Fuck Me In The Kitchen

by a_bad_poem



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Jack, M/M, Top!Mark, Youtube RPF - Freeform, based off Jack's Guessing Phrases in Other Languages 3, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Jack's Guessing Phrases in Other Languages #3 video.<br/>Particularly the phrases he said that translated to "can I fuck you in the kitchen?" and "Do you like big cock?"</p><p>Forgive me for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me In The Kitchen

Mark shut off his laptop, and took out his earbuds. He couldn't manage to keep back the mischievous smile on his lips as he wandered downstairs. He knew Jack was in the kitchen, from the noise of soft chewing and fork hitting against plate. 

Jack glanced towards Mark as the older man came forward. "Hey babe," he greeted, after swallowing down the bit of food in his mouth. "Hungry?"

Mark hummed softly, moving behind Jack and placing his hands on the Irishman's shoulders.

Jack opened his mouth to question Mark's odd behavior before the blue-haired man spoke up for himself. "Why did you lie, Jack?" He asked casually.

Something about Mark's tone of voice made a shudder rush up Jack's spine. "I, uh, what? What are you talking about?" He managed to blurt out.

Mark smiled gently in amusement, watching Jack carefully. "I've fucked you in the kitchen before," he said calmly. "And I know you like big cock, Jack. Especially mine, yeah?"

Jack swallowed thickly, heat beginning to roll through him. "Oh, y-you mean my Guessing Phrases video...?" He squeaked out, not trusting himself to be able to say the entire title without screwing up.

Mark smiled softly, moving up to Jack. "Answer me, Jack. Do you like big cock?"

Jack swallowed again, his mind racing. "Y-yes," he squeaked out. Mark had only acted like this a few times before. And Jack knew by now, that there was no getting out of it. 

Mark smiled, almost proudly. He grabbed Jack by the waist, turning him around and swiftly bending him over the counter. He smirked a bit at the sharp gasp that came from Jack. "Who's big cock do you like, Jack?"

Jack groaned a bit, feeling heat coursing through him. "Y-yours."

Mark hummed softly, his member steadily growing between his legs. "And don't you like it when I fuck you in the kitchen?"

"Y-yes." Jack took in a sharp breath, gripping the counter. 

Mark chuckled softly. It was so satisfying to see the Irishman speechless and quiet for once. "Want me to fuck you now?"

Jack bit his lip, glancing back at Mark. "Y-yes." God, why wouldn't his voice stop shaking?

That was all the permission Mark needed. He hooked his fingers into Jack's pants, and swiftly brought them down along with his boxers. Then he stripped down, tying his shirt around Jack's eyes. 

Jack squeaked a bit in surprise, head tipping back as Mark took away his sight. "M-Mark."

Mark didn't respond. He moved a hand over Jack's right ass cheek, then squeezed it. He shifted a finger over, wiggling it into his hole. He smirked a bit, noting how loose Jack was. Maybe the younger man had been taking care of himself at night, or perhaps Mark had underestimated how often they did this. 

Jack shuddered, clenching a bit around Mark's digit. "J-just do it already," he breathed out, cheeks flushed a nice pink. 

Mark glanced up at Jack, chuckling shortly. "Always so impatient." He took his finger out, taking a step closer. He spreads Jack's cheeks apart, teasingly pressing his tip against his entrance. 

"Mark!" Jack nearly shouted. He hated it. He hated the waiting. Especially like this, when he couldn't see. 

Mark laughed softly again, before working his member into Jack. He went slowly, continuing to tease as he filled up Jack's hole. 

Jack groaned, tipping his head back. He closed his eyes, though he couldn't see anyway. He began to move his hips back against Mark, always wanting more. 

Mark smirked, tightly gripping Jack's hips. He picked up his pace, cheeks growing red with the effort. He slammed into Jack, again and again, stretching him open. 

Jack cried out, knuckles white from his tight hold on the counter. "Mark," he said, knowing the American loved it when he shouted his name. 

Mark felt the familiar tightening of his balls. He could only grunt, hoping that was enough of a warning before his seed burst from his tip, emptying inside of Jack. 

Jack shuddered roughly, his walls clenching around Mark as he feels his lover finish. Not a moment later, he moaned, his load spilling out onto the floor. 

Mark smiled softly, gently pulling out from Jack's hole. He untied his shirt, and it fell away. 

Jack blinked a few times, before looking at Mark. "I-I love you."

Mark smiled sweetly, gently pecking Jack's lips. "I love you too," he said, as he hiked up his pants.


End file.
